


Balance to the Force

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BB-8 - Freeform, Castiel Acts Like Endverse Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Gets The References (Supernatural), Castiel Speaks Many Languages, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Conlangs, Constructed Languages, Conventions, Finger Sucking, Language Kink, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Nerdiness, Star Wars References, Strangers to Lovers, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Unsafe Sex, star wars cosplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Dean brushed off his knees and stood up straight, looking around the convention center. His eyes instantly locked onto a dark-haired man on the other side of the hall, talking to a female dressed up as Leia. His costume appeared to possibly be Finn's, but it was definitely of the Star Wars variety. Dean's jaw dropped as the man turned around. He was gorgeous, his smile lighting up that side of the hall with ease.Dean reached out for Charlie, grabbing her arm while rapidly speaking in Sindarin. "Do you see him? Look.""See who, Dean?" Charlie playfully chided, continuing in Sindarin. "I need more than a 'him.'""The guy, wearing what looks like Finn's costume. With the dark hair."Charlie chuckled. "No, I do not. Come, or we are going to be late.""Fucking hell." Dean slipped back into English and followed after Charlie, piloting BB-8 up next to her.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431565
Comments: 16
Kudos: 219
Collections: ProfoundBond Prompt Collection





	Balance to the Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarasaurusrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/gifts).



> This is week 30, right? 30 Storytimes? Holy Crap!
> 
> This week's prompt comes from [Javoc/Sarasaurisrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/pseuds/sarasaurusrex) who shared the following story:
> 
> Real-life experience prompt. If anyone writes this you have to tag me 😂  
> "I was at a conference with a friend, and since we both speak German we often used that as our secret language to talk about people around us or say personal things. It helps a lot because around here not a lot of people speak German. Well this was a foreign conference and we weren't thinking. I see a really hot guy, poke my friend and say "omg that guy is so hot" in German.  
> Well he turns around and says 'Danke'  
> We dated for three years ❤"
> 
> So, have multilingual Castiel, overhearing the bestest of friends, Charlie and Dean... While at a NerdCon.  
> ...
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

"Alright, you got your blaster?"

"Check. You got your staff and your lightsaber?"

"Check. How's my hair?"

"It's fine, Charlie. You did it better than Daisy's hair and makeup team, you freaking stickler." Dean checked his pockets one last time, before grabbing his remote control BB-8, and setting it on the ground. "At least you could do the hair."

"And you could have been anyone else." Charlie stuck her tongue out. "I think Oscar would have to look out, though. John would be on you pretty quickly. Glad I thought far enough ahead to bring the staff too."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, ok. I just didn't want to be confused for being a couple with you." Dean started towards the convention center, controlling BB-8 to move ahead of them. "I mean, I wouldn't want to dress up as Ben anyway. That's an insult to Han."

"It's dramatic storytelling." Charlie skipped in delight. "Still irritated that Sam and Eileen won the roll, though."

"I still could have gone as Luke. Sam's my brother, so Eileen is my sister-in-law. It would have made sense."

Charlie pouted and punched Dean in the arm. "But you're supposed to dress up with meeeeeeeee."

"And I would have been older Luke. Still would have worked." Dean shrugged. "But I guess Poe is the next best character to Han."

"And Poe is definitely bi. You're not fighting me on that. It fits you better." Charlie practiced twirling her staff while the crowd wasn't as dense. "We are going to get swarmed for pics, you know that, right?"

Dean nodded. "I hope so. Put too much time into making my own BB to not let it get loved on."

"I hope we get attention in all the right ways." Charlie wagged her eyebrows. "Dry spells suck."

"Seriously, Red? I'm here to have fun, to see other costumes–"

"To meet Dr. Sexy." Charlie stuck her tongue out at Dean playfully. 

"Yeah, that too." Dean shrugged. "You act like I would be ashamed of finding him hot."

Charlie shook her head. "I still crush on Hermione Granger. It's ok, fiction is better than reality almost every time." She grabbed Dean's arm and tugged on it. "If we go this way, we'll probably hit the back of the line faster."

"So, remember when I said I had a surprise?" Dean smirked at Charlie, who nodded. "Because of BB here, we get to skip the line. He has to go through extra security, make sure he's not a bomb in disguise. I put you down as his other handler."

"Fuck, yes!" Charlie's arm slipped around Dean's waist as she almost tackled him to the ground with a hug. "Haha, suckers! Wait. That's not nice. I mean. I'm supposed to be nice." She looked up at Dean and shrugged.

Dean patted her head. "Let's go before you get us in trouble." Dean walked towards the entrance the staff said he would have to use to get BB-8 approved for entry. "Wanna text Sam or Eileen real quick? They were bringing Benny, so I don't know if they're here yet."

"On it!" Charlie pulled out her phone and started swiping while looking up occasionally to make sure she didn't run into anything or anyone. "Eileen said they're already inside. Should I tell her to meet us down at this entrance?"

"Sounds like a plan. I don't know how many people will be ahead of us." Dean commented as they turned the corner. "Actually, depending on how long it takes for them to check BB, it shouldn't take long at all." He pointed at the line. "Someone's dressed up as Zarya. Look at her freaking Particle Cannon."

"Look at her. She could break me in half, and I'd say thank you." Charlie replied.

The woman dressed up as Zarya overheard Charlie and turned around and winked, almost causing Charlie to faint. Dean laughed as they walked up to an open table and checked in. "Dean Winchester and Charlie Bradbury."

"Here we are." The kid behind the table stood up and walked around to look over BB. "Holy shit. You actually made it from scratch?"

"Yeah, I like to tinker." Dean shrugged nonchalantly before holding up a finger to silence Charlie. "Here's his control as well, if you need to check it out."

"It's one-handed!?" The kid, who's name tag read Kevin, was getting more and more excited. "May I?" Dean nodded and gave Kevin a quick overview of the instructions. The kid picked up quickly. I'm a Freshman at UK in the Engineering program."

"Is Dr. Moseley still there?" Dean responded without thinking, earning himself a jab from Charlie.

"She is. I've been warned to stay away from her classes." Kevin looked up and handed the remote control back to Dean. "Why?"

"Because if you want to be the very best–"

"LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS!" Charlie interrupted. "Sorry, continue."

Dean rolled his eyes. "She's the professor to have. Smart, Empathetic, and has no qualms about kicking your ass into shape if she needs to." He shot a finger gun at Kevin. "Seriously, if you haven't picked your advisor yet, pick her and tell her Dean Winchester said she needed to take you on."

"If you made this, I believe it." Kevin walked back behind the table and grabbed a sheet of stickers. "I know it kinda clashed against his awesome paint job..."

"But it indicates you cleared him. Got it." Dean looked at Kevin. "Actually, can you check our other weapons while we're here?"

After a few more minutes of getting their stuff checked, Dean and Charlie were able to meet up with Sam, Eileen, and Chewbacca – Benny – inside.

"Took you two long enough to get in here." Sam shot his trademark bitch face before bending down to pet BB-8.

"You know it's not an actual dog, right, brotha?" Benny tilted back his Chewbacca mask and shook his head. "It's a robot."

"That's cute and adorable and rolls, and apparently chirps." Eileen defended, causing Benny to smile and roll his eyes. "Ignore these two. We've been stopped for so many pictures, Benny's apparently losing his voice from making Wookie sounds."

Dean signed. "He sounds fine to me. He's just whining."

Eileen laughed, and Dean felt Benny's glare on him. "Watch it, Cher, I have no problem making loud as a Fais do do and pulling more attention on your ass."

"You're bluffing." Dean looked to Sam while adjusting his convention badge. "How much time until the Panel?"

"We got an hour. So we should start heading over. The moment BB-8 here hits the floor, we're going to get consistently stopped." Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "Shall we let the ladies lead the way? They're gonna upstage us anyway."

"You should just let us go first cause we're carrying weapons and can clear the crowds." Charlie quipped while signing for Eileen. "We do have an elevator pass, too, thanks to BB, here."

Eileen and Charlie hooked arms and led the way to the closest elevator and called it. At the same time, Dean carefully navigated BB across the room. It was spacious in the open area of the restricted entrance, but he was still nervous about the main floor above. 

The elevator opened, and Charlie held the door open with her arm while Dean got BB inside. With their full group, it was a tight squeeze, but they managed to fit inside.

Once the doors reopened, Dean let out an involuntary noise that he would never admit to making. The hallway it opened into was packed, and he found himself worrying for his droid. Charlie and Eileen stepped out first, followed by Sam and Benny, who made themselves larger - if that were possible - to clear a path for Dean and BB-8.

It turned out it wasn't necessary, as once the crowd saw a life-size working BB-8, they cleared out of the way on their own. Dean slowly navigated BB through the crowd, making sure it chirped and spun whenever people cooed at it.

"Yeah, this is why we're heading to the Hall now, cause we're probably going to be stopped as soon as we hit the main floor." Charlie leaned into Dean. "It's probably a good thing that you ran out of time to make an R2-D2 also."

Dean nodded. That was still the plan for next year if the group decided to do another Star Wars cosplay. He could already picture Eileen driving an R2-D2 around.

As the hallway opened into the main floor, excited calls came from all around to them to stop so people could take their pictures. Sam wrapped his arm around Eileen, pulling her close while resting his elbow on Benny's shoulder. Dean and Charlie knelt down next to BB-8, Dean resting his hand on his pride and joy.

After a couple of minutes, Charlie hissed softly and started speaking in Sindarin. "I need to stand up, but I do not want to ruin any pictures."

"So stand up. If people in the crowd need another picture, they will take one." Dean replied, his tongue taking a moment to adjust around the flowery language. "Besides, it is us doing them a favor. We could be rude and not stop at all."

"Fair point." Charlie stood up and instantly found Eileen's and Sam's hands on her shoulders, while Dean fell back on to his ass to take the strain off his knees.

"Just a few more guys, we need to get to the panel we want to see." Sam smiled, quickly winning over the crowd.

The crowd surprisingly dispersed after a few more pictures, and Benny bent down and helped pull Dean to his feet. "I don't know why you went to your knees, Cher. It ain't like we're twenty-two anymore."

"Some of us still like to have fun, Benny." Dean brushed off his knees and stood up straight, looking around the convention center. His eyes instantly locked onto a dark-haired man on the other side of the hall, talking to a female dressed up as Leia. His costume appeared to possibly be Finn's, but it was definitely of the Star Wars variety. Dean's jaw dropped as the man turned around. He was gorgeous, his smile lighting up that side of the hall with ease.

Dean reached out for Charlie, grabbing her arm while rapidly speaking in Sindarin. "Do you see him? Look."

"See who, Dean?" Charlie playfully chided, continuing in Sindarin. "I need more than a 'him.'"

"The guy, wearing what looks like Finn's costume. With the dark hair."

Charlie chuckled. "No, I do not. Come, or we are going to be late."

"Fucking hell." Dean slipped back into English and followed after Charlie, piloting BB-8 up next to her.

...

Once at the Hall, Dean and Charlie were given preferential seating, due to having BB with them, and promised to save seats for the rest of their group. They grabbed a seat towards the back of the front section, mostly due to Benny and Sam's heights, and Dean parked his droid next to Charlie at the end.

Dean sat back in his seat and closed his eyes, yawning while waiting for the panel to start. Just a few minutes later, the rest of their group joined them, and they rearranged their seating.

"Already tired, old man?" Benny asked as he took off his mask and sat it on the floor between his legs. "How you gonna keep up with the rest of us?"

"I'm sure there's a Wookie around that can carry me." Dean retorted. "Think this will start on time?"

"I forget you don't usually come for the panels." Charlie piped up. "They run a ridiculously tight ship here. They have to."

As Dean started to reply, the lights dimmed down, and the crowd around him began clapping and cheering. One of the show's writers came out first and waived to the group and proceeded to introduce the showrunner and another audience-loved writer. Once they took their seats, Nancy started introducing the cast, finishing with Dr. Sexy himself. Dean did not squeal, no matter what Charlie and Benny said.

The panel moved along quickly, almost too fast for his liking, and soon the floor was open to a Q&A session. Dean found the rest of his group trying to push him up to one of the mics. He adamantly grabbed his chair, stating how flustered he'd become if he spoke to Dr. Sexy.

The questions were actually the best part of the panel in Dean's opinion. He learned about Dr. Piccolo almost falling over when Dr. Sexy wrapped his leg around her in the infamous elevator scene.

The part that had him intrigued the most was when he noticed the Star Wars cosplayer from earlier step up to the mic.

"Hi, my name is Castiel, and while my question is mostly for Dr. Sexy, I'd appreciate anyone and everyone's input." The guy cleared his throat. "There's a scene in season two, episode three where Dr. Sexy says 'There's more to me than meets the eye,' when he's talking with Dr. Piccolo about their pasts. Between that and a few scenes in season one with Dr. Fitzgerald, myself and a lot of the LGBTQ community is wondering if Dr. Sexy is somewhere on the Queer spectrum."

Dean's jaw dropped. Gorgeous and possibly into dudes? He needed to find this Castiel and fast.

Once the panel wrapped up, Dean drove BB-8 out of the hall and onto the main floor, looking for his mystery guy. The crowd was incredibly dense, and Dean could barely see around all the people in front of him, despite giving a berth so he could drive BB properly.

"Dude!" Charlie jumped on Dean's back, almost knocking him over. "You just straight up left us!"

"Charlie, he was in there." Dean practically growled in Sindarin. "The guy who asked about Dr. Sexy's sexuality."

Charlie rested her chin on Dean's shoulder. "What about him?"

"That is the pretty guy I was telling you about." Dean threw out his hands exasperatedly. "I do not know where he went."

"What's Dean going on about?" Sam had caught up with them, Eileen and Benny behind him. "In English, please."

Dean attempted to shoot a look at Charlie, who replied, "Dean's interested in that guy who asked about Dr. Sexy being LGBTQ."

"Really?" Sam looked back and signed to Eileen to explain what had happened.

"You practically abandoned us for a guy who we're probably going to see in about a half-hour?" Eileen playfully rolled her eyes.

"Wait, how am I going to see him in a half-hour?" Dean looked back and forth between the members of his group. "What did I forget or not know about?"

Charlie slid off Dean's back and hooked her arm through Dean's. "This year, we are participating in the big group shoot for Star Wars. You know, considering that the main story is done, I figured we could all get in on it. Plus, our costumes are amazing. And supposedly they brought in actual members of the local 501st to come in for pics too!"

"So if he's here, Cher, in a Star Wars Costume," Benny started for Dean.

"He's going to be at the photoshoot. Got it." Dean ran his fingers through his hair. "Where is this photoshoot happening?"

"By the water feature," Eileen spoke up. "It's on the other side of the convention center. We need to get off the floor and into a hallway where we can't be stopped for photos."

...

Dean and the rest of the group made it over to the photo area with a few minutes to spare. Dean shoved BB's control into Charlie's hand and climbed onto the base of a pillar to get a better view of the group.

Unable to locate the mysterious Castiel, Dean jumped down and walked back over to his group. He took the remote control back from Charlie, who laughed at him. "Really, Dean? You're almost like a kid trying to find your Christmas presents."

"If I make my list now, will you go get it?" Dean retorted.

Before Charlie could respond, the organizer of the photoshoot spoke up. "Ladies and Gents, my name is James. This lovely lady beside me is our photographer, Dorothy." She waved, and Dean could have sworn that he heard Charlie swoon. "We're going to start with one large group shot of everyone who is here, then we'll break it down by character." He looked around the room. "My understanding is that there is a functioning BB-8 here?"

The room parted, and Dean and his group were exposed. "Perfection, you guys are going to be front and center. Everyone else, full groups go hit the steps first, then the individuals can fill in gaps."

"I don't mind pictures, but front and center?" Dean muttered to the group. "Not comfortable with that."

"I am." Charlie kept her eye on the photographer. "Think she's single?"

Dean rolled his eyes and switched to Sindarin. "I can always go and find out."

"Do not dare," Charlie replied, her voice rising in pitch as she flustered.

"If I find Castiel again, I will go and talk to him if you talk to her." Dean raised his chin, egging her on.

"Fine. But only after this is all said and done. I do not want to interrupt her." Charlie huffed. "And I will hold you to your word, Dean."

After the group picture was done, the organizer called for all the Chewbaccas, then Chewbaccas and Hans, and every other combination that one could think of from the Original Trilogy. Dean had found a seat against the pillar he had used previously as his personal step stool as he waited for the characters in his group to be called. He steered BB-8 to rest by his side and rested around it. Dean allowed himself to doze, Charlie promising to kick him awake when it was time for the Final Trilogy characters to have their pictures.

Charlie kicked him a little while later. "They're starting with "miscellaneous characters." Charlie used air quotes. You might want to look."

"Huh?" Dean sat up straighter and looked over at the water feature. Standing up on the edge of the fountain was none other than Castiel. Dean wiped at his face, unsure if the drool came from him sleeping or him staring at the guy in uniform. "Well, damn."

"Who is all embarrassed now, Dean?" Charlie teased in Sindarin.

"Not I." Dean shook his head. "I swear, they better not call Poe next."

As though the organizer had heard him, the next group were those dressed as Poe. Dean groaned and navigated BB-8 through the crowd and allowed himself to be posed by Dorothy. He was sat on the edge of the fountain with BB between his legs and the other Poes. Dean was unable to see past the people in front of him and lost sight of Castiel. 

Finns were called in next for Finnpoe pictures, and Dean borrowed a Finn from the crowd to stay in the picture. Poes were told to step out for Finn photos, and Dean moved back through the room to try and find Castiel.

His time was cut short as the photographer flew through the Finn shots, then Finn and Rey shots, and Rey solo shots. He came back for Rey and Poe shots and then invited the guy who was his Finn to join them again.

While standing with Charlie and the guy named Victor, Dean scanned the crowd one last time for Castiel, hoping to find him.

...

Once the photo opportunity was complete, Dean stayed back with Charlie, waiting for the area to clear out. Charlie chatted up Dorothy while Dean kept an eye out. He was starting to feel almost stalkerish when Charlie came bounding up to him. "I got her number!"

"Good job, kiddo." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started leading her out of the photoshoot area. "Feel like hitting up the Artist's Alley?"

"Hell yeah!" Charlie took over as lead so Dean could focus on steering BB-8 through the thicker crowd. "Looks like a lot more people here than earlier."

"Yeah, and with there being more, there's no room for BB. Hang back with me a bit, so we have some space for it?" Dean asked.

Charlie stopped for a moment before moving in stride with Dean. "So, I take it you didn't see that hot guy again?"

"Nope. Not going to actively look for him either. Was starting to feel a bit stalkerish. If it's meant to happen, it'll happen." Dean shrugged. He made BB chirp to get the group in front of them moving again. The teens had a minor freak out, seeing a moving BB-8 but realized they were blocking the path and moved. "Besides, it was you that complained about having a dry spell, Red."

"Yeah, that was me, wasn't it?" Charlie pointed ahead of them. "Artist's Alley. Shall we?" The duo turned in, and Charlie pulled out her phone. "I'm texting Eileen. They wanted to hit up a panel on that Vampire Show Benny and Sam bonded over, but then I think they wanted to go to grab food afterward."

Dean nodded to confirm that he heard Charlie and directed his droid down a sparsely populated aisle. The pair stopped to look at the various wares of other nerds. Charlie stopped to pick up a Gryffindor Scarf someone handknitted, while Dean found an incredible print of Indiana Jones he had to have.

They continued and turned into the next aisle, Dean nearly falling over BB-8. "Charlie." He switched to Sindarin. "There he is."

"There who is?" Charlie replied, copying the change in language. "Ah. Now is your chance. I spoke with Dorothy. You can speak with him."

"I cannot just walk up to him. What would I say? 'I have been following you all day because you are attractive?'" Dean rolled his eyes as they continued down the aisle.

"Seriously, Dean. You are a fool. And I will not be denied what you promised." Charlie stopped to look at the wares of the booth across from the one Castiel was looking at. "You should say something, anything to him."

Dean glanced down at BB-8, as though the droid would give him any advice. "I get nervous around attractive people. Especially attractive people out of my range."

"Hannon allen." A warm, gravelly voice sounded from behind Dean, and Charlie's face contorted to both amusement and awe. Dean slowly turned around and found himself face to face with the guy he'd been admiring from afar all day. "Mae govannen, Êl síla erin lû e-govaded 'wîn."

Dean backed up and nearly fell over BB-8. How much had Castiel overheard?

A smile crept upon Castiel's face, and Dean found himself at a loss for words. Luckily Charlie spoke for both as Castiel turned to walk away. "You speak Sindarin?"

"Along with Quenya. It's always fascinating to hear someone chose to learn the more obscure language." Castiel replied in English. Blue eyes trained on Dean, and Dean felt the heat in his cheeks flush. "It's actually quite impressive to hear you two converse in it so freely."

"Thanks. Sometimes siblings just want to talk without others knowing what they're saying. Right, Dean?" Charlie kicked Dean in the calf.

"Yeah, what she said." He looked over his shoulder and glared at her before looking at Castiel, falling deep into his eyes. He extended his hand. "I'm Dean."

"Castiel, but I get a feeling you knew that already. I saw you at the Dr. Sexy Panel earlier. Hard to miss you with your droid." Castiel took Dean's hand and shook it. "The rumor is you made it from scratch?"

Before Dean could answer, Charlie jumped in, "He sure did. Dean's already plotting an R2-D2 for our brother and sister-in-law next year."

"Brains and Looks." Castiel turned away from Charlie and back to Dean. "I'll see you around?"

"Actually, are you here with anyone?" Dean spat out before he could stop himself. "I mean, if you're going to meet someone, I won't stop you. Sorry, I should stop talking."

"Shit, are you channeling me right now?" Charlie questioned, earning another smirk from Castiel.

"I am actually here by myself today. My own brother and sister couldn't get off work, so they're joining me tomorrow." Castiel raised his eyebrow at Dean. "Why do you ask?"

"I uh, I don't want to impose. Perhaps we could walk around together?"

Castiel contemplated for a moment. "It is more fun when you're with a friend." He switched to Sindarin. "Pedathanc hi sui vellyn?"

"Yes, please." Dean didn't bother responding in kind. "I mean. I would like to get to know you."

"I would, as well. You could start by introducing your sister, though?" Castiel winked at Charlie.

"Well, shit, if I were interested in dudes, I'd make sure Dean here didn't have a chance."

Dean shot a glare at Charlie. "This is Charlie. The adopted sister." Dean emphasized adopted.

"Like you'd be rid of me, Dean." Charlie grabbed BB's control from Dean's hand. "Why don't you focus on getting to know Castiel here, and I'll take this precious little guy for a spin."

"Your sister is amusing." Castiel stepped closer to Dean as Charlie drove BB down the aisle.

"She likes to think she is." A spark ran down Dean's back, spreading to his fingers and toes as he felt the heat off of Castiel. "So, um, after you?" Dean gestured.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel started walking down the aisle, allowing Dean to catch up to his side. "Is this your first time at KSCon?"

"Nope, I come almost every year. This is the first year that I've gone all out, though. Our brother wanted to do a tribute to Star Wars since the last movie came out." Dean turned it around. "How about you, Cas? First time?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "Cas?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. It just fits?" Dean smiled apologetically.

"Cas is fine, just not used to a nickname fresh off of introduction." Cas returned Dean's smile, causing Dean to blush. "As for this being my first time, it isn't. I missed last year as our parents wanted everyone to visit them in Fort Lauderdale. Since we had taken off for the convention last year, we didn't buy passes and went to Florida. Biggest mistake ever."

"Sorry to hear that." Dean hesitated before his next question, nervous of Cas' answer. "So, you're not from around here?"

"Oh, I am. I live about a half-hour away. I grabbed a hotel for the weekend since Anna and Gabe live further away, and we didn't want to make the trip every day. KSU Alum and everything." Cas stopped at a booth with buttons, keyrings, lanyards, and nodded at the artist who was drawing on the other side of the table. "It's safe to assume you're nearby, Dean?"

"Same as you, it sounds like. About a half an hour out. Charlie and I live together; we're driving down each day, though, as the place I work is across the street, and I can park in there for free." Dean smiled as Cas held up a small bee keychain. "We could have also taken the rail each way, but carrying BB around would have been too hard.”

Cas hooked the keychain back up and looked at Dean. "You work across the street? I highly doubt it's at any of the boutiques. TRC?"

"Uh, kinda creepy that you know that. We're unmarked. No signage on the building." Dean crossed his arms across his chest. "We work on the corporate level too. No civilian work."

"Relax. I'm one of the accounts assigned to your company." Cas rolled his eyes playfully. "Sorry to wind you up like that."

"Maybe you can help me unwind," Dean muttered to himself.

Cas laughed, a deep warm sound that sent a flush down Dean's body. "That could be arranged."

"Uh, I uh–" Dean held up a finger, but was luckily interrupted by Charlie. "Eileen just texted, their panel is over, and they want to go grab some dinner." She turned to Cas. "Want to join us?"

"What was it that you said earlier, Dean? 'I don't wish to impose?' It sounds like a family dinner." Cas smiled.

"Actually, you wouldn't be. Benny's not technically family. He's my best friend since High School." Dean looked to Charlie. "Where are we going?"

"It's us. Where do we always go?" Charlie rolled her eyes and started typing on her phone.

"Cas, you ever been to the Roadhouse?"

"I have not." Cas shook his head. "I take it I am now?"

Dean's looped his arm into Cas'. "You are now." He looked at Charlie. "You still good with steering BB-8, Red?" When Charlie nodded in response, the trio walked towards the exit of the convention center, and towards Dean's car.

...

After a short drive and a proper introduction to Sam, Eileen, and Benny, the group found themselves sitting at one of the family tables in the back of the bar. Cas leaned towards Dean and spoke quietly into his ear. "I thought you said this wasn't a family dinner?"

"Eh, it really isn't. We do have family ties here, but this isn't really a typical family dinner. At least I don't think so. But it's a good time all the same." Dean explained. "People can come and go, we sit around, have a couple of beers, maybe play some cards if someone has a deck on them."

"And do others usually bring new people, especially people they're interested in dating?"

Dean smirked. "How do you think we got Eileen?"

"I'm Deaf, not dumb, Dean. I can read your lips." Eileen butted in. "And yes, my second date with Sam, he brought me to this. I can tell you from experience, these three–" she pointed between Sam, Dean, and Charlie, "–go all in from the get-go."

Cas sat back in his chair and smiled. He signed thank you to Eileen, who broke into her own grin.

"Keep him around, Dean. Don't scare him off."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean looked at Eileen. "I understand you."

Eileen nodded and turned back to the conversation between Benny and Sam. Charlie took the opportunity to ask Cas some questions. "So, it's not often we find someone else who speaks Sindarin. Tolkien nerd?"

"'What does your heart tell you?'" Cas countered.

"'The wise speak only of what they know.'" Charlie replied. "I approve. I shouldn't have challenged someone who speaks Sindarin."

Dean took a sip of the beer in front of him, then tipped it towards Cas. "'Praise from the praiseworthy is beyond all rewards.'"

"I'll remember that." Cas looked at Charlie and nodded before looking towards Dean. "So, what do you recommend to eat?"

...

Dinner went by smoothly, and Cas slid into the group like he had been there since day one. Dean got several nodded approvals throughout dinner, and a warm blush showed on his cheeks the rest of the evening. At one point, his hand slid into, or was slipped into, by Cas', and it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

After a final round of flip poker, Cas spoke up. "As much as I have enjoyed this evening, and getting to know you all–"

"–And getting roped into Charlie's D&D Campaign." Sam interrupted as he translated for Eileen.

"Yes, twist my arm to make me spend time with you all again." He looked at Dean. "Should I call an Uber?"

"Nope. I dragged you here, I'll take you back to your hotel." Dean nodded at Sam, then Charlie. "Make sure Kiddo gets back to our place okay?"

"Or she can spend the night at ours." Eileen winked at Dean, causing his blush to flare up again.

"I'll be fine, Dean. Go." Charlie nodded in agreement.

Dean stood up and offered his hand down to Cas, who took it and rose to his feet.

"I hope to see you all again tomorrow at the con." Cas waved and followed Dean out of the Roadhouse. Once situated in the car, Cas took in a deep breath. "Back to the hotel, then?"

"You got it, Cas." Dean pulled out of the lot and started the trek back into the city. Instead of turning on the music, Dean found himself asking Cas more questions about himself. Dean learned more about Anna and Gabe, he learned about Cas' love of nature. And Dean learned that Cas was only an accountant because his parents would only pay for college if Cas did a degree that would help out the family business. Which they sold before he was out of college anyway.

"I took a lot of theater classes for my electives. I even tried to plan out a minor, but my parents said it didn't look good." Cas let out a sigh. "Sorry, this is a deep and dark conversation for a first date to take."

"Dude, there is no need to apologize." Dean took a glance at Cas. "Seriously. As Eileen pointed out to you, I kinda shoved you into the deep end."

"Thought you said it wasn't a family dinner?" Cas raised his eyebrow.

"Sammy and Charlie and Eileen are the only family I have, dude. Ellen, the woman who owns the Roadhouse? She raised the three of us after pops ran off with his second wife. I was just about eighteen and went to UK on a scholarship. Came back every weekend to help with the bar. Did it for tips only so she could have free staff and have that little bit extra for Sam and Charlie."

"I see." Dean flinched at the two words that Cas replied with. There was a long silence in the car before Cas spoke up again. "I'm glad we got the meeting of the family out of the way then. It went well from what I can tell, and we can focus on what's going on between us."

"Really?" Dean's head quickly turned to Cas, before focusing back on the road. "I thought for a second there–"

"–that I would be run off? That it would make me uncomfortable? Dean, I just saw, with my own eyes, that you just pretty much live the relationship between me, my brother and sister, and our parents. Granted, my folks are alive, but they screwed us over after last year's trip to Florida, they're all but dead to us. I think it would be kind of hypocritical to place judgment on you. Don't you?"

Dean shrugged. "I mean, when you put it that way." He pulled into the parking lot from earlier and slid out of the car, trying to beat Cas from getting out of the car to let him out. He was slightly disappointed when Cas was already out and closing the door behind himself.

"I'm sorry, were you trying to be a gentleman?" Cas smiled before taking Dean's hand "So, walk me to my room instead?"

Before long, Cas and Dean were standing in front of Cas' hotel room. Dean pulled out his phone, swiping it to his contacts, before offering it to Cas. "I would like to hang out with you tomorrow, and again, and after that."

"I figured that was a given." Cas entered his information and called his own phone, making sure it rang. "Didn't think you were quite ready to go home yet."

"I mean..."

"Come on in, Dean. I told you, it's just me tonight." Cas swiped his key card and opened the door after the handle chirped. "Unless you don't want to."

Dean nodded as Cas took his hand and was pulled into the hotel room. As the door shut behind him, Dean found his mouth claimed by Cas as Cas wrapped his arms around his neck. Dean let himself melt into the kiss his own hands finding Cas' waist and pulling him in closer. He whimpered as Cas pulled back and turned around, taking Dean by the hand and leading him further into the room. "Cas?"

"If this is too fast, Dean. Tell me to stop. And I will, and we can still keep going." Cas cupped Dean's face. "I wouldn't be lying if I told you I'm not normally like this, but something about you has me all twisted up."

"That almost sounds bad, Cas." Dean nuzzled into Cas' hand. "I don't want to be a bad influence or something you regret in a few hours."

Cas pressed his lips against Dean's, a softer kiss than their first one. "I don't think I could ever regret you, Dean." Cas let go of Dean's face and looked at Dean's costume. "As much as I would like to undress you myself..."

"Fucking costumes." Dean shook his head.

Cas leaned up to Dean's ear and whispered in Sindarin. "If you take that off, I would be more than happy to reward you.”

Dean let out a soft moan and quickly took off the smaller pieces of his costume, laying them on top of the dresser. He looked over at Cas, who had already shed his jacket and holster, casually tossing them onto a chair. Not to be beaten, Dean removed his own holster and took off his linen shirt, laying them next to the rest of the costume he had already removed.

"Dean, stop there for a moment?" Cas requested, a hint of a question in his voice. "You can kick off the boots, actually, then stop."

Dean did as Cas asked, leaving his boots in front of the dresser. He turned to face Cas, who was down to just his pants as well.

"You are absolutely beautiful." Cas' eyes traced along Dean's body. "No wonder you're fascinated with Star Wars. You're practically a star map yourself." Cas closed the distance between them and started connecting Dean's freckles with small traces. Dean shivered at the foreign touch, his body trying to memorize the feel new, unfamiliar skin running along his body. "Dean, look at me."

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean's eyes met Cas', and he took in a deep breath. The gorgeous blue from before had only become more beautiful as Cas' eyes darkened from lust.

"I want you, and I want to do this with you. But I know we just met, and I don't want this to be a one-night thing." Cas looked concerned. "I know I said it before, but I–"

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas, silencing him before pulling away and shaking his head. "Not a one-night thing." 

Cas nodded and sat down on the bed, pulling Dean on top of him. "Ol gil de arp elasa"

"That's not Sindarin." Dean kissed along Cas' jaw before sucking on his earlobe.

"It isn't." Cas moaned and rocked upwards as his hands moved to Dean's waist. "Anha zala tat zhorre anna kijinosi yer"

"Was that?" Dean pulled back for a moment. "Did you just speak Dothraki to me?"

"Perhaps." Cas' eyes lit up with mischief. "Something tells me that with the way you reacted to Sindarin, you may like it when I speak other languages."

Dean let out a very unmanly sound as Cas flipped him onto his back. He whimpered as Cas untied his pants, slowly pulling them and his underwear down over his hips. "Not fair."

"What's not fair, Dean?" Cas let out a throaty chuckle as he kissed his way up Dean's inner thigh, "Chto nebol'shoye izmeneniye v moyem golose svodit vas s uma"

"I have no idea what you just said, but yes. That." Dean let his head sink back into the bed before remembering something. "Festis bei umo canavarum."

Cas playfully bit Dean's thigh before climbing between his knees. "Is that such a bad thing? The French call orgasms le petit mort. The little death."

"Fucking hell, Cas." Dean looked up at him. "Are there any languages you don't know?"

"I know a little about a lot. I just chose to be fluent in nerd speak. And Russian, cause that was the most interesting one taught at my high school." Cas leaned down and laid claim to Dean's mouth, sliding his tongue across Dean's lips for access. He breathed out a laugh as he pulled away and pushed himself to his knees. Cas placed his fingers against Dean's lips, whispering one word: "sosat'"

Dean didn't need to ask for the translation. He wrapped his lips around Cas' finger, licking the length of it that was in his mouth. Dean closed his eyes, moaning excitedly as Cas slipped in a second finger. He licked gratuitously, unsure if he was supposed to be showing Cas that he wanted to suck his cock, or lubing up his fingers for his ass. Both thoughts caused Dean's cock to twitch and precome to start leaking.

"So very eager, aren't you, Rakh?" Cas pushed down on Dean's tongue, holding him in place. "Tat zalat anna kijinosi yer?" Cas pulled his fingers out of Dean's mouth.

"Cas, if you just asked to fuck me, yes. Please, yes." Dean watched Cas' hand intently as it disappeared between his thighs. He felt the moist pad of one of Cas' fingers press against his asshole, and Dean lifted his hips in response.

Cas didn't hesitate and slid a finger in all the way in one fluid movement. Dean winced slightly but nodded to let Cas know he was okay. Cas started moving his finger in and out before stopping and causing Dean to whimper. Cas chuckled as he slid a second finger in, and Dean began to writhe underneath him. "Krasivyy mal'chik, krichi za menya."

Dean had no clue what Cas had said, instead losing himself in the pleasure. As Cas picked up the pace, Dean started lifting his hips in rhythm with Cas' fingers. "Cas, please. Want you. Want you inside of me."

"How can I deny you, when you ask so nicely?" Cas slipped his fingers out and rubbed the tip of his cock against Dean's hole. Like Dean's, precome was leaking freely, and Cas was using his to lube up Dean. "Relax for me."

Dean nodded and slowed his breathing as Cas pressed inside him. He whimpered at the burn, the feeling bringing him closer to le petit mort that Cas had promised him.

"You doing alright, Dean?" Cas asked as he leaned down and stole a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, I am." Dean's eyes fluttered shut, and he savored Cas tracing his fingers down Dean's chest before resting on Dean's hips. Cas grabbed them, and sunk the rest of the way in one fluid movement, causing Dean to cry out.

"Too much?"

Dean shook his head. "No. Just need a second. Fuck, you're large."

"Sorry, had I known I would meet someone so gorgeous," Cas kissed Dean's stomach, "so eager," Dean's chest, "so willing," Dean's neck. "I would have packed the actual supplies for sex." Cas bit Dean's bottom lip before locking their lips together.

Dean whimpered into Cas' mouth and started rocking his hips up, trying to egg Cas into moving. Cas pulled away from the kiss, and Dean began to plead. "Move, Cas. Please. I need you to move in me."

Cas slid out slowly before pushing back in and burying himself again. Dean repeated his cry from earlier, his hands gripping the blanket above his head. "Krasivyy mal'chik, krichi za menya," Cas repeated, Dean recognizing the words from earlier. Cas slid out and back in, his cock dragging across Dean's spot and making him moan loudly in pleasure. He wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and started stroking it in pattern with his thrusts, each motion from his wrist matching a thrust from his hips.

"Cas, gonna come if you keep that up." Dean opened his eyes and watched as his lover picked up the pace, teasing and taunting him to release.

"You can come, Dean. Want to see you enjoy this."

The small permission that Cas granted was all Dean needed to reach his own le petit mort. He keened and moaned under Cas' ministration, his hips grabbed by Cas as he hit his own orgasm, barely catching himself as he fell forward towards Dean.

After a couple moments in which they caught their breaths and let their fingers explore each other's bodies, Dean found himself staring into peaceful blue eyes. "Heya, Cas."

"Hello, Dean." Cas gently found Dean's mouth, humming as they softly kissed.

"I hate to interrupt what we have going on..." Dean started.

"But you'd like to get cleaned off?" Cas finished. "Care to shower together?"

After their shower, Dean curled up in bed against Cas, feeling warm and content.

...

The next morning, Dean and Cas were awoken by the sounds of two people crashing into the room and a boisterous voice. "Well, hot damn, Cassie. Hooked yourself a live one!"

Cas dragged his hand down his face as he pulled Dean in closer. "Your turn to meet the family, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Because Kathleen asked so nicely:
> 
> Ol gil de arp elasa - I want to take you. (Enochian)  
> Anha zala tat zhorre anna kijinosi yer - I want to be inside you. (Dothraki)  
> Chto nebol'shoye izmeneniye v moyem golose svodit vas s uma - Just a small change in my voice drives you crazy. (Russian)  
> Festis bei umo canavarum - You will be the death of me. (Tevene)  
> sosat - suck (Russian)  
> Rakh - Boy (Dothraki)  
> Tat zalat anna kijinosi yer? - Do you want me inside of you? (Dothraki)  
> Krasivyy mal'chik, krichi za menya. - Beautiful boy, scream for me. (Russian)
> 
> ...
> 
> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
